Hope
by LadyScatty
Summary: Une vérité universelle bien connue, c'était qu'être un demi-dieu, c'était dangereux et peu gratifiant. Percy regrettait l'époque béni ou il ignorait tout de son héritage. Mais sans le monde fou de la mythologie grecque, jamais il ne l'aurait rencontré. Son espoir pour un futur meilleur. fem!Harry/Percy
1. Le voleur de foudre I

**Coucou tout le monde ! Ne me jugez pas, il fallait que je fasse un crossover entre Harry Potter et Percy Jackson, il le fallait !**

 **Ce premier chapitre est juste un essai. Je veux d'abord voir si l'idée plait avant de continuer. Je n'ai pas apporté beaucoup de changement dans le chapitre mais je compte le faire dans les suivants. Après tout, je ne veux pas juste réecrire le livre en y ajoutant un personnage qui vole les répliques d'Annabeth. Je veux que l'histoire soit différente. Alors, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez et n'hésitez pas à être franc.**

 **Hope a onze ans dans ce chapitre et fêtera ses douze ans le 31 Juillet. Elle a donc un an de moins que Percy et a déjà terminée sa première année. Je compte écrire ses années à Poudlard à partir de la deuxième année de son point de vue et garder le point de vue de Percy pour les évènements qui se passe en Amérique.**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne suis ni JK Rowling, ni Rick Rioardan. Si c'était le cas, je ne serais certainement pas sur ce site à écrire des fanfictions.**

 **Hope Potter - Katherine McNamara**

* * *

La pluie avait cessé. L'orage grondait toujours, mais au loin seulement. Je sentais le fauve et mes genoux flageolaient. Ma tête me faisait mal comme si j'avais le crâne ouvert. Je me sentais faible, j'avais peur et je tremblais de chagrin. Je venais de voir ma mère disparaître. J'aurais voulu m'allonger par terre et pleurer, mais il y avait Grover et il avait besoin de mon aide, alors, vaille que vaille, je l'ai hissé jusqu'au pin puis traîné dans la vallée, vers les lumières de la ferme. J'étais en larmes, j'appelais ma mère, mais je tenais fermement Grover : pas question de le perdre, lui aussi.

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est de m'être effondré sur une véranda en bois, d'avoir vu un ventilateur qui tournait au-dessus de ma tête, des papillons de nuit voletant autour d'une ampoule jaune et les visages graves d'un homme barbu à l'air familier accompagné de deux jolies filles qui avaient l'air d'avoir mon âge. La fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés comme ceux de Cendrillon fut la première à parler :

-C'est lui. Ce doit être lui.

-Tu vas la fermer ! S'exclama la seconde fille. Il faut l'aider ! Lui et Grover.

Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer son visage. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'elle avait un accent britannique, une longue chevelure rousse rappelant la couleur d'un feu de camp et une peau très pale. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et prit son visage entre ses mains. Ses doigts étaient longs et fins et malgré les callosités qu'il pouvait sentir, Percy se sentit un peu mieux.

-Il est encore conscient. Emmène-le à l'intérieur, Hope, dit l'homme.

J'ai dû me réveiller plusieurs fois, mais ce que j'entendais et voyais n'avait aucun sens, alors je sombrais de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Je me souviens que j'étais allongé dans un lit moelleux et qu'on me faisait manger à la petite cuillère un truc qui avait un goût de pop-corn au beurre, mais une consistance de crème. La fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés était penchée sur moi et elle souriait d'un air satisfait en retirant des petites éclaboussures de mon menton avec la cuillère. Lorsqu'elle a vu mes yeux s'ouvrir, elle a demandé :

\- Que se passera-t-il au solstice d'été ?

J'ai réussi à éructer :

-Quoi ?

Elle a regardé autour d'elle, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un entende.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui a été volé ? Nous n'avons que quelques semaines !

-Je suis désolé, ai-je bafouillé. Je ne...

-Annabeth, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda quelqu'un.

C'était la fille à l'accent britannique. Elle entra dans mon champ de vision et je me sentis instinctivement plus calme. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient retenus en une haute queue de cheval. Elle portait un t-shirt orange et une paire de shorts en jean.

-Annabeth, il a besoin de repos, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

-Ne prétends pas ne pas être curieuse Hope, répliqua la fille blonde.

Elle avait l'air furieuse d'avoir été interrompu et fusillait la rousse du regard.

-Curieuse ou pas, il a besoin de repos. Je vais prendre le relais.

On a frappé à la porte et la blonde s'est empressée de me fourrer une cuillère de crème dans la bouche avant de s'en aller. La rousse prit sa place à mon chevet et j'utilisais toute la force qu'il me restait pour me concentrer sur son visage. Elle était très belle.

Lorsque j'ai enfin repris conscience pour de bon, le cadre où je me trouvais n'avait rien de bizarre, si ce n'est qu'il était plus beau que tout ce à quoi j'étais habitué. J'étais allongé dans un transat, sur une immense terrasse avec vue sur une prairie et un horizon de collines verdoyantes. Le vent était chargé d'un parfum de fraises. J'avais une couverture sur les genoux, un oreiller sous la nuque. Tout ça était super, sauf que j'avais la bouche sèche comme si un scorpion y avait fait son nid. Ma langue était désagréablement râpeuse et chacune de mes dents me faisait mal.

J'ai aperçu, posé sur ma table de chevet, un grand verre d'une boisson ambrée - du jus de pomme, sans doute - avec une paille verte et une ombrelle en papier plantée dans une cerise confite.

Mes mains étaient si faibles que lorsque j'ai refermé les doigts sur le verre, il a failli m'échapper.

-Attention, a dit une voix familière.

Grover était appuyé contre la balustrade de la terrasse. Il avait une mine de déterré. Sous le bras, il tenait un carton à chaussures. Il portait un blue-jeans, des Converse montantes et un tee-shirt orange vif avec l'inscription COLONIE DES SANG-MÊLÉ. Mon bon vieux Grover, rien de plus. Pas le biquet.

Alors peut-être avais-je fait un cauchemar. Peut-être maman était-elle saine et sauve. Nous étions toujours en vacances et nous avions fait halte dans cette grande maison pour une raison quelconque. Et...

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, a dit Grover. Je... enfin, c'était le moins que je puisse faire... Je suis retourné à la colline. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être la garder.

Avec révérence, il a déposé le carton à chaussures sur mes genoux. À l'intérieur, il y avait une corne de taureau noir et blanc, dont la base était déchiquetée car elle avait été cassée, et la pointe maculée de sang séché. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Malgré mon chagrin, je tentais de convaincre Grover que ce qui était arrivé à ma mère n'était pas sa faute. Je refoulais mes émotions du mieux que je pouvais tandis que je savourais ma boisson. La boisson réussi quelque peu à calmer mes nerfs.

-C'était bon ? m'a demandé Grover.

J'ai fait oui de la tête.

-Quel goût ça avait ? (Sa voix était d'une telle mélancolie que je me suis senti coupable.)

-Excuse-moi. J'aurais dû te faire goûter.

Il a écarquillé les yeux :

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je me demandais, c'est tout.

-Un goût de biscuits aux pépites de chocolat. Ceux de maman. Faits maison. Grover a soupiré.

-Et comment te sens-tu ?

-Capable de projeter Nancy Bobofit à cent mètres.

-C'est bien, a-t-il dit. C'est bien. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses te risquer à prendre davantage de ce breuvage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il m'a retiré le verre vide des mains avec précaution, comme si c'était de la dynamite, et l'a reposé sur la table.

-Viens. Chiron et Monsieur D. attendent.

J'avais les jambes en coton et c'était un sacré effort de marcher autant. Grover a proposé de porter la corne du Minotaure, mais j'ai tenu à la garder.

J'avais payé ce souvenir assez cher ; je n'étais pas près de m'en défaire.

Quand nous sommes arrivés de l'autre côté du bâtiment, j'ai eu le souffle coupé. Avant, nous devions être face à la côte nord de l'île de Long Island, car de ce côté-ci la vallée se prolongeait jusqu'à l'océan, qui scintillait à un ou deux kilomètres à l'horizon. Quant à ce que je voyais entre la grande bleue et nous, je ne savais tout simplement pas quoi en faire. Le paysage était parsemé de bâtiments dont l'architecture rappelait la Grèce antique - un kiosque de plein air, un amphithéâtre, un cirque - à une différence près : ils avaient tous l'air flambant neufs, avec leurs colonnes de marbre blanc qui étincelaient au soleil. À côté, sur un terrain sablé, une douzaine d'ados et de satyres jouaient au volley-ball. Des canoës glissaient sur un petit lac. Des gamins en tee-shirts orange vif comme celui de Grover couraient les uns après les autres autour d'un groupe de bungalows nichés dans les bois. D'autres s'entraînaient au tir à l'arc. D'autres encore faisaient du cheval le long d'une piste bordée d'arbres, et soit j'avais des hallucinations, soit certains des chevaux étaient ailés.

Au bout de la terrasse, deux hommes étaient assis à une table de jeu l'un en face de l'autre. La fille blonde qui m'avait fait manger de la crème au parfum de popcorn à la petite cuillère se tenait à la balustrade à côté d'eux. Un peu plus loin, la fille rousse était plongée dans ce qui semblait être un énorme pavé poussiéreux. Le genre de livre qui avait l'air d'un ennui mortel écrit dans un anglais archaïque mais qu'elle semblait dévorer. Elle releva les yeux et je pus admirer deux yeux vert émeraude qui semblaient pouvoir sonder mon âme.

Je m'empressais de détourner le regard.

L'homme qui me faisait face était petit, mais gros. Il avait le nez rouge, de grands yeux larmoyants et des cheveux bouclés si noirs qu'ils en paraissaient presque violets. Il ressemblait aux peintures des bébés anges... comment ça s'appelle, déjà ? Des poupins ? Non, des chérubins. C'est ça. Il avait l'air d'un chérubin qui serait devenu quinquagénaire dans une banlieue pauvre. Il portait une chemise hawaïenne à imprimé tigre et il se serait très bien intégré dans une des parties de poker de Gaby, sauf qu'il semblait capable de battre mon beau-père à plate couture.

-C'est Monsieur D., m'a chuchoté Grover. C'est le directeur de la colonie. Sois poli avec lui. Les deux filles se sont Annabeth Chase, dit-il en désignant la blonde. Et Hope Potter. Des pensionnaires…Oh, et tu connais déjà Chiron...

Il a montré du doigt le type qui me tournait le dos.

J'ai d'abord remarqué qu'il était assis dans un fauteuil roulant. Puis j'ai reconnu la veste de tweed, les cheveux châtains clairsemés.

-Monsieur Brunner ! Me suis-je écrié.

Le professeur de latin s'est retourné et m'a souri. Ses yeux brillaient de la même étincelle malicieuse qu'il avait parfois en classe, quand il nous avait concocté un test à choix multiples dont toutes les bonnes réponses étaient le B.

-Ah, Percy, très bien, a-t-il dit. Nous voici quatre pour jouer à la belote. Il m'a offert une chaise à la droite de Monsieur D., qui m'a regardé avec des yeux injectés de sang puis a poussé un gros soupir.

-Oh, bon, faut bien que je le dise. Alors bienvenue à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. Voilà, c'est fait. Maintenant ne t'imagine pas que je sois content de te voir.

-Euh, merci.

Je me suis un peu écarté de lui parce que s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise en vivant avec Gaby, c'est à reconnaître quand un adulte a taquiné la bouteille. Et si Monsieur D. ne touchait jamais à l'alcool, alors moi, j'étais un satyre.

-Annabeth, Hope ? A appelé M. Brunner.

Les deux filles se sont approchées, tout en gardant une certaine distance et M. Brunner nous a présentés.

-Ces jeunes demoiselles t'ont soigné jusqu'à ton rétablissement, Percy. Annabeth, Hope, et si vous alliez vous occuper du lit de Percy ? Nous allons l'installer au bungalow 11, pour le moment.

-Entendu, Chiron, a dit Annabeth.

Elle devait avoir mon âge, mesurait quelques centimètres de plus que moi, peut-être, et paraissait bien plus sportive. Très bronzée, les cheveux blonds bouclés, c'était presque le stéréotype de la Californienne telle que je me l'imaginais, à part ses yeux qui chamboulaient complètement le tableau. Elle avait des yeux d'un gris étonnant, comme des nuages d'orage.

Elle a jeté un coup d'œil à la corne de minotaure entre mes mains, puis elle m'a regardé de nouveau. J'ai cru qu'elle allait s'exclamer « Tu as tué un minotaure ! » ou « La vache, t'es trop fort ! », un commentaire de cette veine. Au lieu de quoi, elle a dit :

-Tu baves dans ton sommeil.

Sur ces mots, elle est partie en courant dans la prairie.

-Ignores-la. Annabeth peut-être peste quand elle veut, dit Hope qui s'était attardée.

-Hope ! La morigéna Mr Brunner.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être désolé et je me sentis légèrement mieux.

Contrairement à Annabeth, Hope avait un teint de porcelaine, comme si elle n'avait jamais vu la lumière du soleil. Ses cheveux roux lui arrivait jusqu'au bas du dos et ses yeux verts –différent des miens- semblait avoir vu beaucoup plus que ce qu'une fille de son âge ne devrait. Elle semblait être légèrement plus petite que moi, mais capable de me battre à plat de couture à mains nues, si elle en avait envie. Je remarquais distraitement qu'elle avait une vieille cicatrice blanchâtre en forme d'éclair sur son front, mais j'étais trop distrait par ses yeux pour m'y attarder…

-Bienvenue à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé, Percy Jackson, dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

* * *

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, Percy et Hope apprennent à se connaître. On en apprendra un peu sur Hope et ses amis de la colonie. Dites-moi si je continue ou si ferais mieux de me concenter sur mes autres histoires.**

 **Et sinon à part ça, quels sont vos dieux préférés ? Moi, c'est Apollon et Dionysos.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	2. Le voleur de foudre II

**Tadam ! Voici le chapitre 2 !**

 **dragon-en : Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. J'aime beaucoup Hestia et Hadès aussi ^^ **

**Akherthy : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que Poseidon est cool (surtout si on le compare aux troisième frère) et j'aime beaucoup Hadès. J'aime encore plus Nico.**

 **Disclaimer : J'espère de tout coeur que vous savez qui sont les propriétaires de Harry Potter et Percy Jackson.**

 **Hope Potter - Katherine McNamara**

* * *

Tout ce que j'ai retenu de la visite guidée que m'avait offert Mr Brun euh…Chiron, c'était que les Enfers étaient réels, que mon meilleur ami avait vingt-huit ans et que j'étais chez les fous. J'avais l'impression d'être tombé dans le trou du lapin et je n'appréciais pas du tout d'être Alice.

-Ah, tiens. Annabeth nous attend, dit-il lorsque nous arrivâmes au niveau du onzième bungalow.

La blonde dont j'avais fait la connaissance à la Grande Maison lisait un livre devant le dernier bungalow de gauche, le numéro 11. J'étais déçu de ne pas trouver Hope avec elle. J'avais espérée qu'elle ne me laisse pas tout seul avec cette fille.

Lorsque nous l'avons rejointe, elle m'a toisé d'un œil critique comme si elle était encore en train de se dire que je bavais beaucoup dans mon sommeil.

J'ai essayé de voir ce qu'elle lisait, mais je n'ai pas pu déchiffrer le titre. J'ai pensé que ma dyslexie me jouait des tours. Puis j'ai vu que le titre n'était pas en anglais. Les lettres n'avaient pas non plus l'air d'être du même alphabet. C'était du grec, en fait. Il y avait des images de temples, de statues et de différents types de colonnes, comme dans un livre d'architecture.

-Merci de ton aide, Annabeth. Hope est à l'intérieur ? Demanda Chiron.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Bungalow 11, a poursuivi Chiron à mon intention, avec un geste vers l'entrée. Percy, te voici chez toi.

La dalle du seuil semblait toute neuve et la peinture marron fraîche comme si elle venait d'être posée. Au-dessus de la porte, on voyait ce symbole qu'ont les médecins, une baguette ailée entourée de deux serpents. Comment ça s'appelle, déjà... ? Un caducée.

À l'intérieur, le bungalow était plein à craquer, de garçons comme de filles, en bien plus grand nombre que les lits superposés. Le sol était couvert de sacs de couchage. On aurait dit un gymnase converti en centre d'évacuation par la CroixRouge. Je repérais immédiatement Hope avec sa chevelure facilement reconnaissable. Elle était assise sur un sac de couchage en tailleur et entourée de deux garçons identiques et de deux autres filles. Ils étaient tous penchés sur un vieux livre qui portait d'étranges symboles. On aurait dit des runes.

Chiron n'est pas entré. L'embrasure de la porte était trop basse pour lui. Mais en le voyant, les pensionnaires se sont tous levés et inclinés respectueusement.

-Hope, j'ai une master-class de tir à l'arc à midi. Puis-je te confier Percy ?

-Bien sûr, Chiron.

Hope se releva avec grâce, son livre sous son bras et délaissa ses amis pour se diriger vers moi.

-Bien, a dit Chiron. Alors bonne chance, Percy. Nous nous reverrons au dîner.

Sur ces mots, il est parti au galop vers le terrain de tir à l'arc. Debout sur le pas de la porte, j'ai regardé les pensionnaires. Ils ne s'inclinaient plus. Ils me dévisageaient, me jaugeaient. Je connaissais bien ce petit jeu. J'y avais participé dans suffisamment d'écoles.

-Eh bien ? m'a lancé Annabeth que j'avais oublié. Vas-y.

Alors, bien sûr, j'ai trébuché en entrant et je me suis couvert de ridicule. Quelques ricanements ont fusé, mais personne n'a rien dit. A mon plus grand soulagement, Hope ne faisait pas parmi de ceux qui ont ri.

Elle s'est placée à côté de moi et a annoncé :

-Percy Jackson, je te présente le bungalow 11.

-Régulier ou indéterminé ? A demandé quelqu'un.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre mais Hope a dit:

-Indéterminé.

Tout le monde a grogné.

Un garçon qui était un peu plus âgé que les autres s'est avancé.

-Voyons, voyons, pensionnaires. Nous sommes là pour ça. Sois le bienvenu, Percy. Tu peux prendre ce coin par terre, juste là.

Il avait dans les dix-neuf ans et paraissait plutôt sympa. Il était grand et musclé, avec des cheveux blonds coupés court et un sourire chaleureux. Il portait un débardeur orange, un short taillé dans un jean, des sandales et, autour du cou, un lien de cuir avec cinq perles d'argile de couleurs différentes. La seule chose qui était troublante, dans son apparence, c'était une épaisse balafre blanche qui lui barrait le visage, de l'œil droit à la mâchoire, comme un ancien coup de couteau.

-C'est Luke, dit Annabeth, d'une voix qui m'a paru légèrement différente. (Je lui ai jeté un coup d'œil et j'aurais juré qu'elle rougissait. Elle a remarqué que je la regardais et son expression s'est durcie à nouveau.) C'est ton conseiller pour le moment.

-Pour le moment ? Ai-je demandé.

-Tu es indéterminé, m'a expliqué Luke avec patience. Ils ne savent pas dans, quel bungalow te placer, alors tu te retrouves ici. Le bungalow 11 accueille tous les nouveaux venus, tous les visiteurs. Et c'est bien naturel. Hermès, notre protecteur, est le dieu des voyageurs.

J'ai regardé la minuscule portion de sol qu'il m'avait attribuée. Je ne disposais de rien dont je puisse me servir pour marquer mon territoire, pas de bagages, pas de vêtements, pas de sac de couchage. Juste la corne du Minotaure. J'ai pensé à la déposer dans mon carré de sol, mais je me suis alors rappelé qu'Hermès était aussi le dieu des voleurs.

J'ai regardé les visages des pensionnaires autour de moi : certains étaient moroses et méfiants, d'autres souriaient bêtement, d'autres encore me reluquaient comme s'ils guettaient l'occasion de me faire les poches.

-Combien de temps vais-je rester ici ? Ai-je demandé.

-Bonne question, a répondu Luke. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois déterminé.

-Combien de temps ça va prendre ?

Les pensionnaires ont tous éclaté de rire et je vis Hope les fusillait du regard.

Elle me prit par le poignet et m'entraîna avec elle.

-Viens, je vais répondre à tes questions et te montrer ce que Chiron n'a pas eu le temps de te faire visiter.

J'ai entendu les pensionnaires du bungalow 11 rire dans mon dos et les pas d'Annabeth derrière nous.

-Ignore-les. C'est comme ça à chaque fois qu'il y a un nouveau venu.

-J'ai posé une question stupide ? Demandais-je, une fois suffisamment éloigné.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais la voix d'Annabeth la coupa.

-Oui. Jackson, il faut que tu assures un peu mieux que ça.

-Quoi ?

Elle a roulé des yeux et grommelé à mi-voix :

-Quand je pense que j'ai cru que c'était toi.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? (Son attitude commençait à m'agacer.) Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai tué une espèce d'homme-taureau et que ma…

-Ne parle pas comme ça ! Sais-tu combien de mômes dans cette colonie auraient aimé avoir cette occasion ?

-De se faire tuer ?

-De combattre le Minotaure ! Pourquoi crois-tu que nous nous entraînons ?

-Annabeth, la ferme ! Cria Hope.

Mais le mal était déjà fait.

-Ma mère vient de disparaitre, dis-je d'un ton glacial. Je viens de découvrir que mon meilleur ami est à moitié chèvre, que mon père est en vie et que mon professeur de latin est un cheval ! On me parle de dieux et de monstres comme si c'était normal et si tu tiens tellement à risquer ta vie, grand bien te fasse mais n'oses pas te tenir devant moi comme si j'étais chanceux d'être devenu orphelin !

Annabeth rougit fortement et elle ouvrit la bouche. Pour s'excuser ou pour se défendre, ça, je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais Hope ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

-Annabeth, sois tu t'en vas, sois je te fais partir de force.

Annabeth sembla sur le point de protester mais Hope (dont les cheveux semblaient tout à coup plus rouge qu'orange) lui lançait un tel regard que moi aussi je fus tentée de reculer.

Annabeth s'en alla finalement, me laissant seul avec Hope. Cette dernière soupira et me lança un regard compatissant. Elle ne semblait pas me prendre en pitié, ce dont j'étais reconnaissant. Elle me conduisit jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt et s'assit par terre. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, légèrement embarrassé de m'être emporté devant elle.

-Je suis désolé pour Annabeth. Elle n'est pas méchante et possède en général plus de tact que ça, mais ça fait des années qu'elle n'est pas sorti de la colonie.

J'étais surpris de l'entendre la défendre…Certes, c'était une défense plutôt faible mais une défense quand même. Hope n'avait pas eu l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier.

-Je pense que je devrais mieux te prévenir dès maintenant, les monstres que tu as tués ne sont pas vraiment morts.

-Comment ça ?

-Le fils de Pasiphaë. La bienveillante qui se faisait passer pour ta prof de maths. Tu les as tués, mais ils ne sont pas morts.

-Tu m'expliques, ou je dois deviner ?

-Les monstres n'ont pas d'âme comme toi et moi. Tu peux les dissiper pour un certain temps, toute une vie si tu as de la chance. Mais ce sont des forces primitives. Chiron les appelle des archétypes. Ils finissent toujours par se reformer.

Elle me laissa quelques secondes pour me faire à l'idée de l'horrible réalité dans laquelle nous vivions avant que je ne prenne de nouveau la parole :

-Pourquoi dois-je rester au bungalow 11, de toute façon ? Pourquoi tant de monde s'entasse dans ce bungalow alors qu'il y a plein de lits vides dans ceux-là ?

J'ai montré du doigt les premiers bungalows et Hope grimaça.

-On ne choisit pas un bungalow comme ça, Percy. Ça dépend de qui sont tes parents. Ou... ton parent.

Elle m'a regardé, attendant que je comprenne.

-Ma mère est Sally Jackson, ai-je dit. Elle travaille à la confiserie de la gare de Grand Central. Enfin, travaillait.

-Je suis désolée pour ta maman, Percy. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je parle de ton autre parent. Ton père.

-Je ne l'ai jamais connu.

-Mais tu sais ce qu'il est, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que toi tu es ?

Devant mon silence, Hope soupira comme si elle avait déjà eu cette conversation une bonne centaine de fois.

-Tu es hyperactif, n'est-ce pas ? Tu souffres de dyslexie ? C'est un ensemble de signes qui ne trompe pas. Les lettres dansent devant tes yeux quand tu lis, n'est-ce pas ? C'est parce que ton cerveau est programmé pour le grec ancien. Et le syndrome d'hyperactivité avec déficit de l'attention : tu es impulsif, tu as du mal à rester assis sans bouger pendant les cours. Ce sont tes réflexes du champ de bataille. Dans une situation de combat, ils te maintiendraient en vie. Quant à ton déficit d'attention, Percy, c'est parce que tu vois trop de choses, et non trop peu. Tes sens sont supérieurs à ceux d'un mortel normal. C'est arrivé à la majorité des pensionnaires. Ils ont tous été renvoyé de leurs écoles plus d'une fois parce que…et bien, parce que ce nous sommes différents.

Je savais, ou du moins je pensais savoir où elle voulait en venir. Mais je n'étais toujours pas vraiment certain d'y croire. C'était trop fou, trop invraisemblable. Mais (et je le nierais jusqu'à ma mort) dans un coin de mon esprit, ça semblait également être la réponse la plus évidente.

-Mon père est un…dieu ? Ai-je demandé hésitant.

Hope hocha la tête et m'adressa un sourire encourageant.

-C'est bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? De trouver des réponses. Surtout des réponses aussi loin de ce que l'on pensait. Nous sommes des demi-dieux, Percy. Des sangs mêlés.

-Qui est ton père ? Ai-je demandé curieux.

-James Potter. Il est mort.

-Oh…euh, je suis désolé, dis-je en rougissant. Ta mère ?

-Lily Potter. Elle est morte également.

Je pouvais sentir la chaleur radiait de mon visage et avant que je ne puisse m'excuser d'être un pareil idiot, Hope secoua la tête avec un sourire triste.

-Ma mère biologique est Hécate. Déesse de la Magie, des carrefours, de l'ombre et des morts, de la Brume et de la Nouvelle Lune.

-Mais si tu es une régulière, comment ça se fait que tu dormes dans le bungalow d'Hermès ?

-Les seuls dieux à avoir leur bungalows sont les Olympiens, Percy. De toute façon, ma mère n'est pas une déesse techniquement parlant. C'est une titane.

Hope haussa les épaules.

-J'avais sept ans quand je suis arrivée ici…Ma mère m'a guidée jusqu'à un satyre et il m'a guidée jusqu'à la colonie. C'est ma maison. Le bungalow 11 n'est pas le plus beau, ni le plus confortable mais j'y suis chez moi. Je suis restée indéterminée pendant quatre ans. Il y a quelques jours, quelque chose est arrivée dans mon école et ma mère m'a enfin revendiqué…J'ai découvert que j'avais des frères et sœurs et je ne regrette absolument rien.

-Ton école ?

J'essayais de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle ait dû attendre quatre ans avant que sa mère daigne annoncer qui elle était.

-Poudlard. C'est la meilleure école de magie de tout le Royaume-Uni.

-Une école de quoi ? Demandais-je, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

Elle eut un sourire malicieux et sortit un bâton d'environ trente centimètre de sa poche arrière. C'était un bâton en bois polis avec un manche joliment ouvragé, on aurait dit…

-C'est une baguette magique. Je suis une sorcière.

-Une sorcière ?

-Yep.

-Toi ?

Elle eut un sourire amusée.

-Tu penses aux mythes qui décrivent les sorcières comme laides, mangeuse d'enfants, avec des verrues et un nez crochu ?

Embarrassé, je hochais la tête. Même une personne aveugle pouvait dire que Hope était tout le contraire de laide. Et elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une mangeuse d'enfants ce qui était un soulagement.

-Tu nous confonds avec les harpies…

Hope frissonna.

-Horribles créatures. Non, les sorciers sont différents. Depuis des millénaires, Hécate bénit chaque année une poignée de mortels. Juste une poignée de gens avec une infime partie de son pouvoir. Leurs enfants ont hérités de cette magie et avec le temps, nous sommes devenus suffisamment nombreux pour créer notre propre communauté, éloigné des mortels. Les enfants d'Hécate, sont infiniment plus puissants que de simples sorciers. Bien sûr ils ne se doutent de rien…Tu veux que je te monte un peu de magie ?

Je hochais la tête.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur son vieux livre :

-Wingardium Leviosa.

Sous mes yeux ébahis, le livre s'éleva dans les airs docilement.

-C'est un des premiers sorts que j'ai appris à l'école, dit-elle comme si de rien était.

-En tant que fille d'Hécate, j'ai beaucoup plus de facilité que mes camarades à maîtriser la magie. Je n'ai pas besoin de baguette ou d'incantation même si ça aide. Je maîtrise le latin et le grecque. J'ai une affinité avec l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air mais pas autant qu'un enfant de Poséidon, Héphaïstos, Déméter ou Zeus pourraient avoir.

Elle me montra son livre de runes anciennes et me parla de son projet de créer des lunettes capable de contrecarrer la dyslexie. Elle voulait également utiliser un sortilège d'extension sur le bungalow 11 mais elle disait c'était encore trop compliqué pour elle. Elle me parla de magie, de sa petite sœur Lou Ellen, une prodige en Potions, de son école et de ses professeurs préférés. Elle me parla également de la colonie et de ses amis, Connor et Travis Alatir des enfants d'Hermès. Ava, une enfant d'Hypnos et Jasmine une indéterminée du bungalow 11 pour n'en citer que quelques-uns.

Je savais bien ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Elle voulait me distraire. Pour que je ne pense pas à mon père qui n'a jamais donné signe de vie. Ou à ma mère disparue. Ou au fait que j'étais dorénavant seul au monde (Gaby pue-grave n'était pas une option, plutôt crever). J'en étais reconnaissant. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. J'étais tout aussi triste et perdu que lorsque je me suis réveillé la première fois. J'avais juste quelques réponses et beaucoup plus de questions qu'au départ.

C'était l'après-midi et le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel quand Travis et Connor Alatir, les amis de Hope, vinrent la harceler pour qu'elle les aide dans une farce qu'ils voulaient faire. Hope tenta de se débarrasser d'eux sans succès. Quand ils tentèrent de lui prendre sa baguette, elle craqua et leurs lança un sort. L'un d'entre eux se retrouva avec des cheveux roses bonbon et l'autre avec une robe de cocktail rouge cerise.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils se retrouvent embarrassés ou arrêtent d'harceler la sorcière énervée, mais ils continuèrent sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède.

Je pouvais admirer leur ténacité.

Mais mon admiration fut de courte durée quand je réalisais que j'étais dorénavant seul avec mes pensées. Je songeais à aller chercher Grover mais à ce moment-là, une voix rauque a hurlé :

-Eh ! Un nouveau !

J'ai tourné la tête. La grande fille baraquée du hideux bungalow rouge que j'avais vu lorsque j'étais avec Chiron s'approchait de moi d'un pas nonchalant. Trois filles la suivaient, massives, laides et féroces comme elle, toutes en veste de camouflage.

Quelque chose me disait qu'elles avaient attendu que Hope ne soit plus là pour venir.

Et j'avais le pressentiment qu'elles n'étaient pas venues me souhaiter la bienvenue.

* * *

 **Personne n'a demandé qui était le parent de Hope, je suis déçue. N'ayez crainte, James n'a pas été infidèle à Lily (Je l'imagine comme étant le genre de femme qui tuerait son mari s'il osait la tromper).**

 **En plus d'être la fille d'Hécate, Hope a un autre ancêtre divin. Devinez lequel ;)**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	3. Le voleur de foudre III

**Après une attente de neuf petits mois, je vous présente le chapitre 3 avec mes plus plates excuses et des yeux de chiens battus que vous ne pouvez pas voir.**

 **Merci à Akerthy, Jack Sherkock Black-Londugbat, Kloye, sebferga, potter 241, Orthon McGraw, 92000 LouLou et Amarillys pour leurs reviews.**

 **Disclaimer : Si Harry Potter et Percy Jackson m'appartenaient, je ne serais pas sur ce site.**

 **Hope Potter - Katherine McNamara**

* * *

-Je peux vous aider ? Demandais-je en faisant comme si de rien était.

-Ouais, l'avorton. En commençant par me dire qui t'es, au juste.

Ah. En langage de brute, elle voulait juste faire connaissance.

-Je suis Percy Jackson…et tu es ?

-Clarisse La Rue. Fille d'Ares, dit-elle avec fierté.

Les trois filles derrière elle se redressèrent et je compris qu'elle venait du même bungalow.

-Arès comme…le dieu de la guerre ?

Clarisse a ricané.

-Ça te pose problème ?

-Non, ai-je répondu en me ressaisissant. Ça explique juste la mauvaise odeur.

Clarisse a poussé un grognement et dit :

-Nous avons une cérémonie d'initiation pour les nouveaux, Cerfeuil.

-Percy, corrigeais-je.

-C'est pareil. Viens, je vais te montrer.

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de la suivre. J'avais été nouveau dans suffisamment de bahut pour connaitre toutes les cérémonies d'initiation qu'il y avait à connaître. Elles n'étaient jamais agréable et étaient souvent suivit par une humiliation, une bagarre ou les deux en même temps.

J'étais peut-être plus petit et plus maigre que ces filles, mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire sans me battre. J'avais vaincu un minotaure et survécu à madame Dodds, après tout. Cette Clarisse ne me faisait pas vraiment peur après ce genre d'expérience. Et puis, j'étais le nouveau. Il fallait que je me fasse une réputation.

Je me suis tenu prêt à me battre, mais sans que j'aie eu le temps de voir venir, Clarisse m'a empoigné par le cou et traîné vers un bâtiment de parpaings. J'ai tout de suite compris que c'étaient les toilettes.

Je donnais des coups de pied et des coups de poing. Je m'étais déjà battu plein de fois dans ma vie, mais j'avais sous-estimé mon adversaire. Cette Clarisse était immense et avait une poigne de fer. Elle m'a traîné à l'intérieur des toilettes pour filles. Il y avait une rangée de WC d'un côté, une rangée de douches de l'autre. L'odeur était exactement la même que dans n'importe quelles toilettes publiques et je me suis dit -si tant est que j'arrivais à penser, avec Clarisse qui m'arrachait les cheveux- que si cet endroit appartenait aux dieux, ils auraient pu se payer des toilettes un peu plus classe. Les copines de Clarisse riaient et j'essayais de retrouver la force dont je m'étais servi pour combattre le Minotaure, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

-Ce tocard, de l'étoffe des « Trois Grands » ? A dit Clarisse en me poussant vers un des WC. J'y crois pas une seconde. Le Minotaure a dû s'écrouler de rire en le voyant tellement il a l'air bête.

Je pensais que les noms avaient du pouvoir ? Ou cette règle s'appliquait uniquement aux nouveaux ? J'entendis les autres filles ricaner.

Clarisse m'a forcé à m'agenouiller et s'est mise à me pousser la tête vers la cuvette. Celle-ci dégageait une puanteur de tuyaux rouillés et de, comment dire... de ce qui va dans des WC. Je luttais pour garder la tête levée. Tout en regardant l'eau crasseuse, je me disais : Je ne plongerai pas la tête là-dedans. Pas question. Alors il s'est passé quelque chose. J'ai senti une tension au creux de mon ventre, j'ai entendu la plomberie gronder, les tuyaux trembler. Clarisse a desserré sa poigne. Un jet d'eau a fusé de la cuvette en traçant un arc juste au-dessus de ma tête et, brusquement, j'ignore comment, je me suis retrouvé affalé par terre sur le carrelage, tandis que Clarisse, debout derrière moi, hurlait.

À 1 'instant où j'ai tourné la tête, une nouvelle gerbe d'eau a jailli de la cuvette des WC et touché Clarisse en pleine figure, avec une telle force qu'elle est tombée sur le derrière. Le jet d'eau a continué de l'arroser comme une lance d'incendie, la poussant violemment vers une des douches.

Elle se débattait, hoquetait, et ses amies se sont précipitées à sa rescousse. Mais alors les autres WC ont explosé, eux aussi, et six nouveaux jets d'eau ont refoulé les arrivantes. Puis les douches se sont mêlées à la partie, et à eux tous, les jets d'eau ont balayé toutes les filles en veste de camouflage hors des toilettes, les ballottant comme des détritus emportés par un courant.

Dès qu'elles ont eu franchi le seuil, j'ai senti la tension au creux de mon ventre se calmer, et l'eau s'est arrêtée aussi vite qu'elle avait déferlé. La salle de bains était inondée.

Baissant les yeux, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais assis dans le seul endroit sec de la pièce. Je me trouvais au milieu d'un cercle de sol sec. Je n'avais pas une seule goutte d'eau sur mes vêtements. Rien.

Je me suis relevé, jambes flageolantes.

-Percy ! Entendis-je Hope crier.

Hope entra en courant, suivit d'Annabeth. Les deux filles faillirent glisser sur l'eau mais se rattrapèrent juste à temps en se tenant l'une sur l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Annabeth de son ton autoritaire.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre que je n'étais qu'une innocente victime dans toute cette histoire et suggérer que Clarisse aille voir un thérapeute pour apprendre à gérer ses humeurs quand je vis avec stupéfaction Hope sortir sa baguette, marmonnait « Evanesco » et l'eau disparaître comme par _magie_.

Annabeth ne réagit pas comme si c'était quelque chose qui se produisait fréquemment mais je n'étais pas encore vraiment habitué au phénomène qu'était Hope Potter.

-Je te laisse seul une minute seulement, soupira cette dernière.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute !

Les deux filles adoptèrent un air sceptique et s'il en avait eu la force, Percy aurait rougit.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé, dit Percy en haussant les épaules.

-Je dois aller m'entraîner, dit Annabeth.

La blonde se tourna vers la rouquine et lui adressa un regard lourd de sens qui me passa complètement au-dessus de la tête.

-Il faut qu'il aille consulter l'Oracle.

-C'est Chiron qui décide de ces choses.

-Ne te fiches pas de moi Hope ! Il a survécu à Clarisse dès son premier jour, c'est forcément lui !

Les yeux de Hope devinrent fluorescents alors qu'elle fusillait du regard la blonde.

-Encore une fois, c'est à Chiron de décider.

-Euh…de quoi vous parler ? Demandais-je, peu sûre de vouloir le savoir.

-De rien, répondirent-elles en chœur.

Nous nous sommes tous les trois dirigés vers la porte. Clarisse et ses amies étaient vautrées dans la boue, et quelques autres pensionnaires s'étaient attroupés autour d'elles. Clarisse avait les cheveux plaqués sur la figure. Sa veste de camouflage était trempée et elle empestait les égouts. Elle m'a jeté un regard de haine à l'état pur.

-T'es mort, le nouveau. T'es carrément mort.

J'aurais sans doute dû laisser courir, mais j'ai répondu :

-Tu veux te gargariser au jus de WC de nouveau, Clarisse ? Ferme ta bouche.

Ses amies ont dû la retenir. Elles l'ont traînée vers le bungalow 5, et les pensionnaires attroupés se sont vite écartés pour éviter ses coups de pied furieux.

-Et tu dis que ce n'est pas de ta faute, soupira Hope.

Annabeth, elle, me dévisageait carrément.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui ai-je demandé sur la défensive. À quoi tu penses ?

-Je pense, a-t-elle répondu, que je te veux dans mon équipe pour Capture l'étendard.

Et elle partit sans aucune explication.

-Cette fille est tellement…

Je ne trouvais pas de mot pour décrire Annabeth Chase.

-Les enfants d'Athéna sont tous comme ça, dit Hope en haussant les épaules. Ils sont intelligents et ils le savent. Malheureusement, beaucoup d'entre eux sont arrogants et aiment tout contrôler.

Hope m'attrapa le poignet et m'invita à la suivre ce que je fis sans réfléchir. Jusque-là, elle avait été la seule à répondre à toutes mes questions sans me faire sentir stupide et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Une part de moi avait encore envie de rentrer chez moi, de retrouver ma mère et de réaliser que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un rêve étrange, mais une autre part de moi…une autre part savait que j'étais à ma place. Et c'était la sensation la plus étrange que j'ai jamais ressenti. De tous les endroits où j'ai été, de toutes les écoles que j'ai fréquenté, je ne m'étais jamais sentit à ma place. C'était juste…C'était juste encore trop tôt. Trop tôt pour que j'assimile vraiment toutes ces histoires de magie, de mythologie et de monstres. Mon monde venait de changer dramatiquement alors que j'étais le même Percy que j'avais toujours été.

-Est-ce que c'est pour ça que vous vous détestés ? Demandais-je pour me changer les idées.

-On ne se déteste pas ! Protesta Hope.

Ce fut à mon tour de lui adresser un regard sceptique.

-Non sérieusement, on ne se déteste pas. On est plus…rivales qu'autre chose. Quand je suis arrivée ici, j'avais sept ans, Annabeth en avait huit. Comme nous avions presque le même âge, nous étions constamment ensemble et nous nous disputions presque tous les jours. Nous sommes toutes les deux compétitives par nature, expliqua Hope. Ca a empiré quand j'ai été admise à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je curieux.

-Annabeth n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais elle est tout aussi hyperactive que toi et moi. Elle rêve d'aventure et de quête. Mais elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de mettre les pieds hors du camp en cinq ans. En tant que fille d'Athéna, elle attirerait trop de monstres, elle ne peut pas vraiment se le permettre.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis coincé ici, moi aussi ? Demandais-je en sentant mon ventre se nouer à cette idée.

-Ça dépend. Certains pensionnaires passent seulement l'été à la colonie. Si tu es un enfant d'Aphrodite ou de Déméter, tu n'es sans doute pas une force puissante. Les monstres risquent de t'ignorer, tu peux donc te contenter de suivre quelques mois d'entraînement l'été et vivre dans le monde des mortels le reste de l'année. Mais pour certains d'entre nous, il est trop dangereux de partir. Nous sommes des permanents.

-Alors les monstres ne peuvent pas entrer ici ?

-Non. Sauf s'ils ont été placés délibérément dans les bois ou convoqués spécialement par quelqu'un de l'intérieur.

-Quelle raison peut-on bien avoir de convoquer un monstre ?

-S'entraîner au combat. Faire une farce.

-Une farce ?

-Tu n'as pas rencontré Connor et Travis ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Le truc, c'est que les limites de la colonie sont verrouillées pour empêcher les mortels et les monstres d'entrer. De l'extérieur, les mortels regardent la vallée et ne voient rien d'anormal, juste des champs de fraises. Mon école aussi a de puissantes protections et c'est pour ça que je peux y passer l'année sans problème. Avant ça, j'étais une permanente comme Annabeth.

De l'intérieur de son tee-shirt, elle a sorti un lien de cuir orné de quatre pierres d'argile de différentes couleurs qu'elle portait au cou. Il était exactement comme celui de Luke, sauf qu'une chevalière avec un rubis y était également enfilée.

-Chaque année au mois d'août, le dernier jour de la session d'été, tu reçois une perle pour avoir survécu une année de plus.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue si petite ? Demandais-je presque malgré moi.

Elle fronça les sourcils et je regrettais immédiatement de lui avoir posé la question lorsque je sentis son humeur s'assombrir.

-Lorsque mes parents sont morts, j'ai été envoyé chez la sœur de ma mère. Elle…elle et sa famille ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup. En réalité, ils me détestaient...un jour, j'en ai eu assez et j'ai décidé de fuguer.

Je la contemplais bouche-bée un instant avant de demander timidement.

-Ca veut dire que je peux partir, si je le veux ?

Hope me regarda tristement.

-Avec la permission de Chiron ou de Monsieur D, tu pourrais t'en aller à la fin de l'été mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Percy.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es puissant.

Je la regardais comme si elle était cinglée. Moi puissant ? Clarisse m'aurait démoli si elle n'avait pas été attaquée par la plomberie et même Hope qui avait un an de moins de moi semblait être capable de me battre à plat de couture. Je n'avais pas de pouvoir, je ne savais pas qui était mon père et je n'étais même pas sûr d'être vraiment un sang-mêlé ! Toute cette histoire semblait trop invraisemblable.

-Je suis sérieuse, continua-t-elle en voyant mon regard dubitatif. Je peux le sentir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Clarisse ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je fis de mon mieux pour lui décrire les évènements qui s'étaient produits et je la vis se mordiller la lèvre inférieure d'un air inquiet.

-A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Demandais-je lorsqu'elle arrêta de marcher pour me regarder d'un air étrange.

-C'est juste une théorie mais j'espère vraiment que je me trompe, dit-elle doucement.

Elle soupira et recommença à marcher.

-Viens, je ne t'ai pas encore tout montré.

Hope me fit visiter d'autres endroits qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de me montrer : l'atelier aux métaux (où les jeunes forgeaient leurs propres épées), la salle d'art et d'artisanat (des satyres y polissaient à la sableuse une immense statue de marbre représentant un homme chèvre) et le mur d'escalade, lequel se composait en fait de deux murs en vis-à-vis qui tremblaient violemment, projetaient des rochers et des jets de lave, et s'écrasaient l'un contre l'autre si on n'arrivait pas en haut assez vite.

En fin de parcours, nous sommes retournés au lac de canoë-kayak, d'où la piste ramenait aux bungalows.

-Tu sais, c'est pas si mal ici, dit Hope en s'installant une nouvelle fois par terre.

Nous faisions face au lac et la surface scintillait sous la lumière du soleil comme un lit de diamant.

Je ne dis rien, ne voulant pas me montrer désagréable envers la seule personne qui semblait vouloir m'aider. Le silence s'installa entre nous pendant quelques minutes mais ce n'était pas désagréable. J'étais occupé avec mes pensées et Hope avec les siennes ne semblait pas pressée de combler le silence.

-C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Tu viens ?

Elle se leva avec une grâce que je n'aurais jamais et me tendit la main. Je la pris sans hésiter.

Au bungalow 11, tout le monde bavardait et s'amusait en attendant l'heure du dîner. Pour la première fois, j'ai remarqué que beaucoup de pensionnaires avaient des traits ressemblants : le nez pointu, des sourcils en accent circonflexe, un sourire malicieux. C'était le genre de mômes que les profs cataloguaient tout de suite comme des chahuteurs.

-Hope ! Cria une petite fille.

Elle semblait avoir neuf ans et se jeta avec enthousiasme sur son aînée.

-Doucement, Lou.

-Tu m'avais promis de m'aider en métamorphose, se plaignit la petite fille.

-Désolé, j'étais occupée avec Percy. Percy, je te présente ma petite sœur Lou Ellen Blackstone, Lou je te présente Percy Jackson.

-Je sais qui il est, dit la sœur de Hope d'un air pincé.

Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux verts très clairs et un air hautain qui rappelait plus Annabeth que Hope. Elle me lança un regard scrutateur. La dernière fois que quelqu'un m'avait regardé de cette manière, cette personne qui jusqu'à présent avait été ma prof de maths, s'était transformé en monstre et m'avait attaqué.

-Sois polie, dit Hope en tapotant le front de sa sœur.

-Je suis toujours polie, protesta Lou Ellen.

Hope leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose en grecque qui ressemblait vaguement à « _mon œil_ ».

-Le dîner est presque prêt, on peut remettre ça à demain ?

-Mais…

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Alabaster ou Lissa de t'aider ?

-Alabester est un crétin et Lissa était occupée avec son petit-ami. En parlant de petit-ami…

La petite fille me fusilla soudainement du regard et se plaça entre Hope et moi.

-Ma sœur est trop bien pour toi !

Rouge comme une tomate et la mâchoire tombante, je sentis mes yeux s'ouvrir comme des soucoupes. Avant que je ne puisse me défendre, la petite fille attrapa sa sœur par la main et l'éloigna de moi avec force.

-Ne prend pas ça personnellement, dit une voix derrière moi. Lou Ellen a un sister complex et fusille du regard quiconque s'approche un peu trop près de sa soeur. Tu devrais voir ce qu'elle a fait à un fils d'Apollo quand il a tenté de flirter avec Hope.

Je me retournais pour faire face à Luke le conseiller. Lui aussi avait l'air de famille Hermès, bien que gâché par la balafre à sa joue gauche. Son sourire, en revanche, était intact et je me suis sentit tout de suite un peu mieux.

-Je t'ai trouvé un sac de couchage, a-t-il dit. Tiens, je t'ai aussi volé quelques affaires de toilette dans la réserve de la colonie, aussi.

Je ne savais pas s'il plaisantait ou non, pour le vol.

-Merci, ai-je dit.

-Pas de problème. Rude première journée ?

-Je…Hope m'a expliqué, elle a répondu à toutes mes questions mais…je ne crois toujours pas aux dieux. C'est toujours trop dingue.

-Ouais. On a tous commencé comme ça. Et tu sais quoi ? Une fois que tu commences à y croire, ça ne te simplifie pas les choses.

L'amertume que j'ai décelée dans sa voix m'a surpris parce que Luke avait l'air d'un type assez cool. Le genre de type qui peut s'adapter à pratiquement n'importe quoi.

-Alors ton père, c'est Hermès ? Lui ai-je demandé.

Il a sorti un couteau à cran d'arrêt de sa poche et j'ai cru une seconde qu'il allait m'étriper, mais il s'est contenté de racler la boue de sa semelle de sandale.

-Ouais. Hermès.

-Le messager aux pieds ailés.

-C'est lui. Messagers. Médecins. Voyageurs, marchands, voleurs. Tous ceux qui prennent la route. C'est pour cette raison que tu es là, que tu bénéficies de l'hospitalité du bungalow 11. Hermès n'est pas regardant, il parraine n'importe qui.

Je me suis dit que Luke n'avait pas voulu me traiter de n'importe qui. Il était sans doute préoccupé.

-As-tu jamais rencontré ton père ? Lui ai-je demandé.

-Une fois.

J'ai attendu, pensant que s'il voulait me le raconter, il le ferait. Apparemment, il ne le souhaitait pas. Je me suis demandé si l'histoire avait un rapport avec sa balafre.

Luke a levé la tête et a souri.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Percy. Les pensionnaires d'ici, pour la plupart, ce sont des gentils. Après tout, c'est la famille élargie, pas vrai ? Nous veillons les uns sur les autres.

Il semblait comprendre à quel point je me sentais perdu et je lui en étais reconnaissant car, normalement, un gars plus âgé comme lui -même s'il était conseiller- aurait évité un collégien bourré de problèmes comme moi. Mais Luke m'avait accueilli au bungalow. Il avait même volé des affaires de toilette pour moi. J'ai décidé de lui poser ma dernière grande question, celle qui m'avait tracassé tout l'après-midi.

-Clarisse, de chez Arès, s'est moquée de moi en disant que je ne pouvais pas être de « l'étoffe des Trois Grands». Et puis Annabeth a parlé d'Oracle ou de je ne sais quoi. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, tout ça ?

Luke a replié son cran d'arrêt.

-Je déteste les prophéties, soupira-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Son visage a tressailli, tirant sur sa cicatrice.

-Disons juste que j'ai gâché les choses pour tout le monde. Ça fait deux ans, depuis que mon expédition au jardin des Hespérides a mal tourné, que Chiron n'autorise plus aucune quête. Annabeth meurt d'envie d'aller dans le monde. Elle a tellement asticoté Chiron qu'il a fini par lui dire qu'il connaissait déjà son sort. Qu'il avait reçu une prophétie de l'Oracle. Il a refusé de tout lui raconter, mais il a dit qu'Annabeth n'était pas encore destinée à partir en quête. Elle devait attendre que... quelqu'un de spécial arrive à la colonie.

-Quelqu'un de spécial ?

-T'inquiète pas, mon grand, a dit Luke. Chaque fois qu'un nouveau pensionnaire arrive, Annabeth s'imagine que c'est le présage qu'elle attend. Maintenant viens, c'est l'heure du dîner.

A peine a-t-il fini sa phrase qu'une corne a retenti au loin. J'ai su qu'il s'agissait d'une conque, même si je n'en avais encore jamais entendu.

-Le 11 ! a crié Luke. À vos rangs !

Le bungalow tout entier - nous étions peu plus d'une vingtaine - est sorti à la queue leu leu dans la cour. Nous nous sommes rangés par ordre d'ancienneté ce qui a fait de moi le grand dernier, bien sûr.

Lou Ellen Blackstone était en face de moi et me tira la langue.

Des pensionnaires affluaient des autres bungalows également, sauf des trois bungalows vides du bout et du bungalow 8, qui m'avait paru normal à la lumière du jour mais qui commençait à luire d'un éclat argenté maintenant que le soleil se couchait.

Nous avons gravi la colline en direction du pavillon à colonnes du réfectoire. Des satyres ont quitté la prairie pour nous rejoindre. Quelques autres filles sont sorties des bois - et quand je dis sorties des bois, je veux dire directement sorties des bois. J'ai vu une petite fille de neuf ou dix ans surgir du tronc d'un érable et s'élancer en sautillant sur le flanc de la colline. En tout, il devait y avoir une centaine de pensionnaires, quelques douzaines de satyres et une douzaine de nymphes des bois et naïades.

Au réfectoire, des torches flambaient tout autour des colonnes de marbre. Au centre, un feu brûlait dans un brasero de bronze de la taille d'une baignoire.

Chaque bungalow disposait de sa table attitrée, recouverte d'une nappe blanche à liseré violet. Quatre tables étaient vides. En revanche, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde à celle du bungalow 11. J'ai dû me coincer en bout de banc, une moitié de fesse dans le vide.

Hope était assise en face de moi et m'offrit un petit sourire que je lui rendis malgré mes joues rouges.

Je mis un point d'honneur à ignorer le regard mauvais de Lou Ellen.

J'ai aperçu Grover à la table 12 en compagnie de Monsieur D., de quelques satyres et de deux garçons dodus qui ressemblaient beaucoup à Monsieur D. Chiron se tenait juste à côté de la table, bien trop petite pour un centaure.

Annabeth était assise en table 6 avec un groupe de jeunes à l'allure sportive, qui avaient tous ses yeux gris et sérieux et ses cheveux couleur de miel.

Clarisse était assise derrière moi, à la table d'Arès. Elle avait dû se remettre de sa douche forcée car elle riait et rotait gaillardement avec sa tablée. Au bout d'un moment, Chiron a martelé de son sabot le sol de marbre du pavillon et tout le monde s'est tu. Il a levé un verre.

-Aux dieux !

Tout le monde a levé son verre en reprenant :

-Aux dieux !

Des nymphes se sont avancées avec des plats chargés de nourriture : raisins, pommes, fraises, fromage, pain frais, et, oui, grillades ! Mon verre était vide mais Hope s'est penché vers moi et dit :

-Parle-lui. Demande-lui ce que tu veux.

J'ai dit :

-Coca cerise.

Le verre s'est rempli d'un liquide brun caramel pétillant.

Puis j'ai eu une idée :

-Coca cerise bleu.

Mon soda a viré au bleu cobalt.

J'ai goûté prudemment. Parfait.

J'ai porté un toast à ma mère.

 _Elle n'a pas disparu_ , me suis-je dit. _Pas de façon définitive, en tout cas. Elle est aux Enfers. Et si c'est un lieu réel, alors, un jour..._

-Tiens, Percy, m'a dit Luke en me tendant un plat d'entrecôtes grillées. Je me suis servi généreusement et j'allais me découper une belle bouchée quand j'ai remarqué que tout le monde se levait et se dirigeait, assiette à la main, vers le feu central. Je me suis demandé s'ils allaient chercher le dessert ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Viens, m'a dit Luke.

En me rapprochant, j'ai vu que chacun, son tour venu, prélevait une part de son repas et la jetait dans les flammes : la fraise la plus mûre, la tranche de

viande la plus juteuse, le petit pain le plus chaud et beurré.

Luke m'a murmuré à l'oreille :

-Offrandes brûlées pour les dieux. Ils aiment l'odeur.

-Tu plaisantes ?

Son regard m'a averti de ne pas prendre cela à la légère, pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi un être immortel et puissant aimerait l'odeur d'aliments brûlés.

Luke s'est approché du feu, a penché la tête et jeté une grappe de gros raisins noirs :

-Hermès.

C'était maintenant mon tour.

J'aurais tellement aimé savoir quel dieu nommer.

Alors j'ai prononcé une prière silencieuse : _qui que tu sois, dis-le-moi. S'il te plaît_. J'ai jeté un beau morceau d'entrecôte dans les flammes.

Lorsqu'une bouffée de fumée m'est parvenue aux narines, je n'ai pas suffoqué. Elle n'avait pas du tout une odeur d'aliments brûlés. Elle sentait le chocolat chaud et les gâteaux sortant du four, les hamburgers au barbecue et les fleurs des champs, ainsi qu'une centaine d'autres bonnes choses dont les parfums n'auraient pas dû aller bien ensemble, mais qui pourtant se mélangeaient délicieusement. J'aurais presque pu croire que les dieux se nourrissaient de cette fumée.

Je vis Hope murmurait plus d'un nom et je me demandais vaguement qui elle remerciait.

Une fois que tout le monde eut regagné sa place et fini de dîner, Chiron a de nouveau tapé du sabot.

Monsieur D. s'est levé en poussant un gros soupir.

-Bon, je crois qu'il faut que je vous dise bonjour à tous, les marmots. Alors bonjour. Notre directeur d'activités, Chiron, annonce que le prochain Capture l'étendard aura lieu vendredi. Actuellement, c'est le bungalow 5 qui détient les lauriers.

Des acclamations stridentes ont jailli de la table d'Arès.

-Personnellement, a continué Monsieur D., je m'en moque, mais félicitations. Et puis je dois aussi vous dire que nous avons un nouveau pensionnaire à partir d'aujourd'hui. Peter Jackson.

Chiron a murmuré quelque chose.

-Euh, Percy Jackson, a rectifié Monsieur D. C'est ça. Bienvenue, hourra. Maintenant filez à votre stupide feu de camp. Allez.

Tout le monde a applaudi malgré le manque évident d'enthousiasme de Monsieur D et je vis avec amusement Hope retenir un éclat de rire. Nous nous sommes tous dirigés vers l'amphithéâtre, où le bungalow d'Apollon a animé la soirée de chants. Nous avons chanté des chansons sur les dieux, mangé des marshmallows grillés au chocolat, ri et plaisanté, et ce qui était marrant, c'est que je n'avais plus l'impression qu'on me regardait. Hope avait raison, ce n'était pas si mal ici…En parlant de Hope, elle réussit à semé sa sœur et à passer la soirée avec moi.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les étincelles du feu de camp fusaient dans le ciel étoilé, la conque a retenti de nouveau et nous avons tous regagné nos bungalows en rang.

-Bonne nuit Percy.

-Bonne nuit.

Je ne me suis rendu compte de mon degré d'épuisement qu'à l'instant où je me suis effondré sur mon sac de couchage d'emprunt. J'ai refermé les doigts sur la corne du minotaure. J'ai pensé à maman, mais c'étaient de bonnes pensées : son sourire, les histoires qu'elle me lisait le soir dans mon lit quand j'étais petit, sa façon de me dire « Ne te fais pas mordre par les punaises de lit ».

À la seconde où j'ai fermé les yeux, je me suis endormi.

Telle fut ma première journée à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé.

J'étais loin de soupçonner, alors, que mon séjour dans mon nouveau foyer serait si court.

* * *

 **Je vous aime, ne me tapez pas ? Encore une fois, je m'excuse de mon retard c'est inadmissible, je sais. Je suis en train de faire de mon mieux pour écrire autre chose que des fanfictions de Naruto depuis quelques jours et je voulais à tout prix poster un nouveau chapitre de Hope.**

 **Personne n'a deviné qui était l'ancêtre divin de Hope et comme a dit Akherty, je ne vous ai pas donné suffisemment d'indice pour que vous le deviniez. Alors, voici un indice : ça a un rapport avec les Peverell.**

 **Est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Vous avez pensé quoi de Percy, Hope, Annabeth et Lou Ellen ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre est en cours, je le posterais le plus tôt possible.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	4. Le voleur de foudre IV

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis tellement désolé pour le retard, je n'ai aucune excuse pour cette histoire, à part que j'avais un blocage monstre. J'ai décidé de ne pas réecrire la scène de capture l'étendard, ça ne sert vraiment à rien de copier coller quelque chose que tout le monde à lu et relu. Je préfère me concentrer sur la relation entre Hope et Percy. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Lady Sunrise (Ta review m'a fait super plaisir, tu n'as pas idée ! Merci beaucoup et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Mon préféré, c'est Leo, sans hésitation. Et toi ?), dragon-en, potter 241, Amaryllis, sebferga, SATO, Sugar-Army-Idol, Auriane07 et Trud.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien n'a changé.**

* * *

-Pourquoi, ce n'est pas toi qui me donne des cours ? Demandais-je en gémissant presque à Hope.

C'était mon deuxième jour à la colonie et Chiron venait de m'informer qu'Annabeth serait mon professeur de grec ancien. J'aurais nettement préféré que ce soit Hope qui s'occupe de me mettre à niveau. Mais ma nouvelle amie avait des cours de magie à dispenser, des expérimentations en cours et son propre entraînement à suivre. Elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper constamment de moi. Luke me l'avait dit, Chiron me l'avait dit, Lou Ellen aussi me l'avait dit (beaucoup moins gentiment que les deux autres), mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de souhaiter passer plus de temps avec elle…et passer moins de temps avec la fille d'Athéna par la même occasion.

-Tu sais pourquoi, répondit Hope en buvant sa tasse de thé avec toute l'élégance d'une princesse.

A côté d'elle, j'avais l'impression d'être un palefrenier, indigne de son attention.

-Elle me déteste, me plaignis-je de façon très virile à mon humble avis.

-Annabeth ne te déteste pas, soupira Hope.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la table 7 ou je pouvais voir la blonde attaquer furieusement son omelette comme si elle avait commis une grosse offense à son encontre et j'eu la désagréable impression que c'était mon visage qu'elle imaginait en train d'attaquer. Elle non plus, n'avait pas été ravie de ce nouvel arrangement.

-Elle me déteste, insistais-je.

Hope leva ses jolis yeux vers moi et me dit sincèrement :

-Je connais Annabeth. Crois-moi, elle ne te déteste pas. Si c'était le cas, tu le saurais.

Devant mon air abattu, elle rajouta :

-Ne t'en fais pas, Annabeth n'est pas si méchante. Je te verrais à midi et durant les activités de cet après-midi, d'accord ?

Ça ne me remonta pas vraiment le moral mais au final, elle avait raison. Annabeth était stricte et ne m'aimait pas beaucoup mais j'appris plus avec elle qu'en un an avec Chiron à l'institut Yancy. Durant les cours, nous parlions des dieux au présent, ce qui me faisait un drôle d'effet. Hope avait vu juste au sujet de ma dyslexie : je n'avais pas beaucoup de mal à lire le grec ancien. En tout cas, pas plus que l'anglais. Au troisième cours, je pouvais déjà parcourir quelques vers d'Homère sans avoir trop mal à la tête.

A midi, je déjeunais avec le reste de la cabine 11 soit avec Luke, soit avec Hope et ses amis sous le regard noir de Lou Ellen qui ne supportait pas que quelqu'un (et pas seulement moi) monopolise l'attention de sa sœur. L'après-midi, je faisais le tour des activités de plein air en cherchant une discipline pour laquelle j'aurais des aptitudes. Chiron a essayé de m'enseigner le tir à l'arc, mais nous avons assez vite découvert que j'étais dangereux…pour mes alliés. Il ne s'est pas plaint, même quand il a dû extirper une flèche égarée dans les crins de sa queue. Hope avait ri tellement fort que les larmes lui étaient venus aux yeux.

La course à pied ? Je n'y valais rien non plus. Les nymphes des bois qui enseignaient la course me semaient dans la poussière. Elles m'ont dit de ne pas m'en faire. Elles avaient des siècles d'entraînement, à force de courir pour échapper aux dieux en mal d'amour. Il n'empêche, c'était un peu humiliant d'être plus lent qu'un arbre.

Hope encore une fois avait ri de mes malheurs.

Et la lutte ? Laissez tomber. Chaque fois que je mettais les pieds sur le tapis de sol, Clarisse me collait la raclée du siècle.

C'avait été plutôt déroutant de découvrir que Clarisse et Hope étaient…peut-être pas amies, mais que les deux filles se respectaient. Je les avais vus durant un match et elles étaient toutes les deux à pied d'égalité au combat au corps à corps. Clarisse avait l'avantage de ses muscles et d'être plus grande, tandis que Hope était rapide, agile et _vicieuse_. Je comprenais un peu mieux pourquoi Lou Ellen idolâtrait autant sa sœur. Ce jour-là, je me promis de ne jamais la mettre en colère. Hope Potter n'avait pas besoin de sa magie pour être effrayante.

Je ne savais toujours pas qui était mon père. Je n'avais aucune aptitude distinctive, la seule chose qui me venait facilement c'était le canoë-kayak, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le genre de talent héroïque que les gens s'attendaient à trouver chez le gosse qui avait battu le Minotaure. Tout le monde m'observait et essayait de deviner qui était mon parent divin mais jusque-là, personne ne semblait avoir d'avis sûre. Personne sauf Hope. Elle avait un doute sur l'identité de mon père, je le savais à la façon qu'elle avait de me regarder avec une drôle d'expression que je n'arrivais jamais à déchiffrer. Elle refusait d'en parler et je finissais toujours par me demander pourquoi elle avait l'air si terrifiée chaque fois que le sujet était abordé.

J'appris très vite à aimer la colonie. C'était facile de s'habituer à la brume matinale sur la plage, à l'odeur des champs de fraises chauffés par le soleil l'après-midi, et même aux bruits bizarres des monstres la nuit dans les bois. Je dînais avec le bungalow 11, jetais une partie de mon repas dans le feu et m'efforçais chaque fois de ressentir un lien quelconque avec mon père. Rien ne venait. Juste ce sentiment chaleureux que j'avais toujours eu, comme le souvenir de son sourire. J'essayais de ne pas trop penser à maman, mais je n'arrêtais pas de me demander : si les dieux et les monstres étaient réels, si toutes ces choses magiques étaient possibles, alors il devait sûrement exister un moyen de la sauver, de la ramener parmi les vivants...

Je commençais à comprendre l'amertume de Luke et la rancœur qu'il semblait éprouver à l'égard de son père, Hermès. D'accord, les dieux avaient des choses importantes à faire. Mais ne pouvaient-ils pas passer un coup de fil une fois de temps en temps, un coup de tonnerre, quelque chose ?

Dionysos pouvait bien faire apparaître un Coca light par magie. Pourquoi mon père, quel qu'il soit, ne pourrait-il pas faire apparaître un téléphone ?

Le jeudi après-midi, trois jours après mon arrivée à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé, j'ai pris ma première leçon d'épée. Tous les membres du bungalow 11 se sont regroupés dans la grande arène circulaire où Luke allait être notre maître d'armes. Nous avons commencé par des engagements et coups de pointe élémentaires, en nous servant de mannequins de paille en armures grecques. Je crois que je me débrouillais correctement. Je comprenais ce que j'étais censé faire et mes réflexes étaient bons.

Le problème, c'était que je n'arrivais pas à trouver une épée que je puisse manier avec aisance. Elles étaient toutes soit trop lourdes, soit trop légères, soit trop longues. Hope me conseilla d'aller demander de l'aide à la cabine d'Héphaïstos pour trouver une épée qui convienne et Luke était d'accord avec elle.

-Maintenant les duels, dit Luke au bout d'un moment. Mettez-vous par deux.

Je m'apprêtais à me tourner vers un garçon aux traits asiatiques quand la voix de Hope me parvint.

-Tu te mets avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

J'acceptais immédiatement.

-Tu me promets de me défendre si Lou Ellen essaye de me tuer pendant mon sommeil ? Demandais-je en retour.

-Ma petite sœur est un amour, défendit Hope loyalement.

Je haussais un sourcil et lançait un regard lourd de sens à la sorcière de neuf ans qui s'acharnait à démolir un mannequin en paille avec une lueur démente dans les yeux.

Hope grimaça légèrement.

-Elle est un amour quatre-vingt pourcent du temps, rectifia-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu ne n'entraînes pas avec elle ? Demandais-je curieux.

-Oh, elle ne veut pas. En fait, personne ne veut se mettre en binôme avec moi pour une raison ou pour une autre, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Personne sauf Luke, mais comme c'est lui le prof, il n'a pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer. En garde Percy !

J'appris très vite que la raison pour laquelle, personne ne voulait se mettre en équipe avec Hope, c'était que cette dernière était dangereuse. Je faillis mourir plus d'une fois, empalé par son épée et le pire c'était qu'elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Tout comme avec le combat au corps à corps, la fille de onze ans était rapide, agile et vicieuse. Elle tournoyait et dansait presque autour de moi et il lui suffisait de deux mouvement pour outrepasser mes défenses, me désarmer et pointer la pointe de son épée contre ma jugulaire…

Pas étonnant que personne ne voulait faire équipe avec Hope malgré sa popularité au sein des pensionnaires de la cabine 11.

Après chacune de mes défaites –toutes plus cuisantes les unes que les autres- elle entreprenait de me dire tout ce que j'avais fait de mal, de me corriger et de me dire ou je devrais m'améliorer. Je n'étais pas certain de ce qui souffrait le plus, mon amour-propre ou mon corps.

Au final, c'était peut-être une bonne chose que ce soit Annabeth qui s'occupe de mes cours de grec ancien…

-Tout se passe bien, ici ? Demanda Luke.

Je levais un visage plein de sueur et adressait un regard suppliant vers mon sauveur.

-Ca peut aller, répondit Hope en souriant au fils d'Hermès. Percy a beaucoup de potentiel.

Luke m'adressa un regard empli de pitié.

-Ouais, vas-y mollo, Hope. Il n'a pas tes années d'expérience.

La rouquine fit une moue que je n'étais pas censé trouver adorable, surtout après la façon dont elle m'avait royalement botté le derrière.

-Laisse-moi prendre ta place et va contrôler Connor et Travis, ces deux menaces vont finir par blesser quelqu'un, dit Luke en ébouriffant les cheveux de la sorcière.

-Mais…

-Pas de discussion, je veux jauger du niveau de Percy et tu es la seule à pouvoir contrôler Connor et Travis.

-C'est pas juste, grommela Hope avant de s'éloigner en discussion du raffut que causaient les deux frères de Luke.

-Merci, soufflais-je dès qu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée.

-Ne me remercies pas encore, je lui ai appris tout ce qu'elle sait et je veux voir si tu as vraiment du potentiel, me dit Luke.

J'appris ce jour-là que la réputation de Luke en tant que meilleur épéiste des trois derniers siècles n'était pas infondée. Il était plus rapide et plus fort que Hope et tout aussi agile. Quand il annonça enfin une pause, j'étais meurtri et en sueur.

Tout le monde s'est rué sur la glacière contenant les boissons fraîches. Luke s'est versé de l'eau glacée sur la tête, ce qui m'a paru une si bonne idée que j'en ai fait autant. Aussitôt, je me suis senti mieux. La vigueur est revenue à flots dans mes bras. L'épée ne me semblait plus si dure à manier.

-Bon, tout le monde en cercle ! a ordonné Luke. Si ça n'embête pas Percy, je veux vous faire une petite démonstration.

 _Super,_ me suis-je dit. Regardons tous Percy prendre sa pâtée. Les « Hermès » se sont attroupés. Ils se retenaient de sourire. J'ai supposé qu'ils avaient tous déjà été à ma place et qu'ils étaient impatients, à présent, de voir Luke se servir de moi comme d'un punching-ball. Il a expliqué à tout le monde qu'il allait montrer une technique de désarmement : comment retourner la lame de l'adversaire avec le plat de sa propre épée de façon à l'obliger à lâcher son arme.

-C'est un coup difficile, a-t-il insisté. J'en ai déjà fait les frais. Alors on ne se moque pas de Percy. La plupart des épéistes mettent des années à maîtriser cette technique.

Il a fait la démonstration du coup au ralenti sur moi. Et, bien sûr, l'épée m'est tombée de la main avec fracas.

-Maintenant, en temps réel, a-t-il dit après que j'eus ramassé mon arme. Nous allons tirer jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux décide de tenter la botte. Prêt, Percy ?

J'ai hoché la tête et Luke a engagé le fer. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je suis parvenu à l'empêcher d'atteindre la poignée de mon épée. Mes sens se sont aiguisés. Je voyais ses assauts venir. Je les contrais. J'ai bondi en avant et tenté un coup de pointe. Luke n'a pas eu de mal à le parer, mais j'ai vu son visage changer d'expression. Il a plissé les yeux et s'est mis à me talonner avec plus d'ardeur. L'épée commençait à peser lourd dans ma main. Elle n'était pas bien équilibrée. Je savais que ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que Luke l'emporte, alors je me suis dit : qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ?

J'ai tenté la manœuvre de désarmement.

Ma lame a heurté la base de celle de Luke et j'ai donné un tour, en poussant de tout mon poids vers le bas.

L'épée de Luke a cliqueté contre les pierres. La pointe de ma lame était à trois centimètres de sa poitrine non défendue.

Les autres pensionnaires se taisaient tous.

J'ai baissé mon épée.

-Euh... désolé.

Luke est resté muet quelques secondes, trop sidéré pour parler.

-Désolé ? A-t-il dit enfin, et son visage balafré s'est fendu d'un grand sourire. Par les dieux, Percy, pourquoi donc es-tu désolé ? Montre-moi ça de nouveau !

Je n'en avais pas envie. Ma brève poussée d'énergie frénétique m'avait complètement abandonné. Mais Luke a insisté.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas eu compétition. A peine nos lames se sont-elles croisées que Luke a frappé ma poignée et envoyé mon épée au sol.

Au bout d'un long silence, quelqu'un dans l'assistance a dit :

-Etait-ce la chance du débutant ?

Luke s'est épongé le front. Il m'évaluait avec un intérêt entièrement nouveau.

-Peut-être, a-t-il répondu. Mais je serais curieux de voir ce que Percy peut faire avec une épée équilibrée...

.

.

.

Le vendredi après-midi, après avoir dit au revoir à Grover, je descendis la colline pour me rendre vers la chaussée, la tête remplie de nouvelles informations. Le pacte des grands trois, le fait qu'Hadès n'avait pas de cabine dans la colonie, l'histoire de Thalia la courageuse fille de Zeus, le fait qu'il me fallait recevoir une quête si je voulais aider Grover à atteindre son rêve. J'étais toujours autant décidé à récupérer ma mère mais mon but semblait s'éloigner un peu plus à mesure que le temps passait. Je n'étais à la colonie que depuis quelques jours et déjà, je me sentais déjà si fatigué.

Je trouvais Hope adossée contre un tronc d'arbre entouré d'une multitude de vieux grimoires, sa baguette magique retenait sa longue crinière rousse et elle mordillait ce qui ressemblait être une plume en sucre.

-Comment tu fais pour lire tout ça sans avoir mal à la tête ? Demandais-je.

-C'est en latin, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ça me vient plus facilement que l'anglais.

Elle releva la tête et me sourit.

-Et puis, il y a des potions pour se débarrasser des migraines.

-C'a l'air cool, commentais-je en jetant un coup d'œil aux livres.

Il y avait des symboles qui semblaient aussi vieux que Chiron, des formules incompréhensibles et beaucoup, beaucoup de théorie qui semblait tout aussi compliqué que la physique quantique.

-N'est-ce pas ? Répondit Hope. Etudier deviendra beaucoup plus facile quand j'aurais enfin créé mes lunettes pour contrecarrer la dyslexie.

-Tu m'en créeras une paire ? Demandais-je plein d'espoir.

-Bien sûr !

Elle me sourit et je me sentais presque coupable d'aborder le sujet, mais il fallait que je le sache :

-Hope…qui est mon père ?

Son sourire disparu lentement jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une expression fatigué et triste

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, Percy.

-Mais…

-Je suis sérieuse Percy, je pourrais avoir de gros problème si je te le disais et si ma théorie est fondée, _tu_ _auras_ d'encore plus gros problème.

Je savais que Hope songeait sincèrement à me protéger en refusant de me répondre. Mais les mots sortirent de ma bouche, presque malgré moi.

-Est-ce que je suis le fils d'un des Trois…

Hope plaqua sa main contre ma bouche à une vitesse ahurissante.

Elle semblait furieuse, terrifiée et regardait autour d'elle comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un nous attaque à tout moment.

-Percy, siffla-t-elle, la main toujours collé contre ma bouche. Le fils de Pasiphaé et une bienveillante ont déjà essayé de te tuer, d'ici peu d'autres monstres te prendront pour cible rien qu'à cause de ton aura, évites de te créer d'autres ennemis !

Elle respira profondément avant de soupirer et de laisser glisser sa main. Elle recula et me regarda avec une émotion que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer.

-Tu as entendu parler de Thalia, c'est ça ?

Je déglutis légèrement sous l'intensité de son regard. Personne ne m'avait jamais regardé comme elle le faisait. Je hochais la tête.

Hope soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les libérant au passage lorsqu'elle prit sa baguette en main.

D'un simple geste, ses affaires se rangèrent d'elles-mêmes.

-Viens on va faire un tour.

Je trébuchais légèrement dans ma hâte de la suivre. Je me rendis compte que Hope m'emmenait vers le lac ou j'avais passé l'après-midi avec Grover mais ne fit aucun commentaire attendant avec le peu de patience que je possédais que mon amie prenne la parole.

-Quand je suis arrivée à la colonie, tout le monde pensait que j'étais une enfant d'Aphrodite. Pendant un instant, je l'ai cru moi aussi. Un de mes pouvoirs laissait à penser que je l'étais, admit la sorcière.

Sous mes yeux ébahis, sa chevelure couleur de feu se transforma en une masse de cheveux blond platines.

-Je suis une métamorphomage, je peux changer mon apparence comme bon me semble.

Je me demandais vaguement si Hope était naturellement aussi jolie ou si elle était secrètement laide. Je me retins in extremis de lui poser la question, préférant prendre une mèche de ses cheveux pour l'examiner. Hope sentait bon un mélange de fleurs, de cendre et de parchemin. Elle était également la fille la plus gentille que j'ai jamais connue. Etait-ce vraiment important si elle n'était pas vraiment jolie ? C'était sans compter qu'elle était une des meilleurs combattante de la colonie à seulement onze ans et que je tenais à la vie.

-Quand j'ai manifesté une certaine affinité avec la terre, les autres ont crus que j'étais une enfant de Déméter et quand j'ai accidentellement électrocuté Travis suite à une mauvaise blague, tout le monde a pensé que j'étais la fille de Zeus malgré le fait que je savais que c'était faux. Je savais qui était ma mère même si je ne connaissais pas son nom et c'était le plus important. Si j'avais prêté foi ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde à ses rumeurs, j'aurais pu avoir de sérieux ennuis avec les olympiens. Il faut que tu saches Percy que les dieux ne sont…ils ne sont pas…

-Ce ne sont pas de bonnes personnes, murmurais-je

-Ils ne sont pas foncièrement mauvais…mais ils ne sont pas bons non plus, admit-elle doucement. Et surtout, ils se vexent facilement. Il faut être très prudent avec eux parce qu'un rien suffit à les mettre en colère.

-Est-ce que tu as peur d'eux ?

Hope haussa les épaules.

-Je suis juste prudente. C'est pour toi que j'ai peur, Percy. La politique est un terrain dangereux chez les mortels et chez les sorciers, mais chez les dieux ça devient vite sanglant. Si ton père ne t'a pas encore revendiqué, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. Je pense qu'il essaye de te protéger à sa manière.

-Mais…

-Percy ! Si Thalia avait été mieux cachée, elle serait peut-être encore en vie, souffla Hope si bas que je faillis ne pas l'entendre.

Les yeux verts de Hope étaient incroyablement intenses et je réalisais un peu tardivement qu'elle venait de confirmer ce que je soupçonnais. Mon père était bel et bien, un des Trois Grands.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plus.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


End file.
